guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kournan Pendant
Just traded 5 pendants at the last named collector, Helenah, at Gandara, the Moon Fortress, but the values for all the items she offered was 100g. I bought the item supposedly worth 270g anyways, only to find out that it did sell for 100g at the merchant after all. Perhaps someone should verify this for me? Disconnected 20:33, 17 February 2007 (CST) :NF collector item values were changed in a recent patch to eliminate any value differences like that. — HarshLanguage 21:46, 24 February 2007 (CST) Icon Same! Just noticed that the Icon for this is identical to the Token of Janthir Yartu collects these too This page should also show the Yartu collector table, but I don't understand how to make the reference instead of cutting & pasting the whole table. :Added her in. --220.233.103.77 21:33, 24 February 2007 (CST) Optimal value From what I can see, the best merchant value that can be received from 1 pendant is 60 gold each ? : correct me if i'm wrong but i only got 40g as max for the gold scrolls --[[User:Kujak|'Kujak']] ::You're not wrong, judging from the page it would be most profitable to trade these for the 400g scrolls then merching them --Blue.rellik 05:36, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Not Kournan Pendants, Not Named Collectors As of today, the 'collectors' in the command post are Smugglers and they don't take Kournan Pendants for the stated rewards but Kournan Coins. --Kymidei :There are Smugglers in the command post in addition to the collectors, have you unlocked all the NPCs? Also, please sign your comments. 05:53, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Well, the toon I took in there has ascended from Prophecies. I don't know what it takes to 'unlock' more NPCs. -- Kymidei ::You can sign your comments by typing --~~~~ . anyways, complete the quest "The Command Post" for all the NPCs. --Shadowcrest 21:39, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, almost, there's still 2 weapon crafters and a rare material trader to go, but yeah --Gimmethegepgun 22:25, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Does the method for earning profit deserve a note I would like to see a note that describes the mechanism for producing the maximum profit, even though the article is in Category:Profit if collected. Why force the reader to figure out the best method? Why not make it easier for veterans to see if it's worth the inventory slot? I don't have a specific preference for the text, which we could templatize and re-use. Something like: ...which translates into: * Profit if collected: you can earn an extra 10 per Pendant by trading 10 to Sinbi for either scroll, then reselling to a merchant. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Calculating profit for salvaging to ingots I've moved the calculations for profiting from salvaged pendants to Talk for two reasons: (1) the calcs take as much space as the rest of the note (and so reduce the impact of the note) and (2) are of limited interest. Profit Calculations * Net profit = 1710 = 3750 (ingots @15ea) - 1800 (value of pendants) - 240 (cost of 60 salvage kit uses) * Profit/pendant = 28.5 = 1710 /60 pendants. Notes * To earn at least 15 /pendant, you need to be able to sell ingots for at least 12 . * It's likely that 60 pendants will salvage to more than 250 ingots (increasing your profit); it's also possible that you might need to use more than 60 (although this is very unlikely, as you only need to get 5 ingots from 10 of the pendants). * While you can try to sell less 250 ingots, it takes much less time to sell common materials in stacks. (It's also a better use of your time.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) : Notes, part II : I've updated the article to make it easier to compare apples to apples: straight sale at 30 , scroll conversions yield 33% more at 40, and iron ingots can add another 33% when you have a lot of pendants and the price of iron is at least 19 (it was 6 of 7 months that I tracked last year). : For what it's worth, the break-evens are :* 30 /pendant is equivalent to 4+ ingots/pendant at ~8-9 /ingot. :* 40 /pendant is equivalent to 4+ ingots/pendant at ~11 /ingot. :* ~52 /pendant is equivalent to 4+ ingots/pendant at ~14 /ingot. : Typically, the traders buy iron for 10 less than they sell it for, so 14/ingot happens when the buy/sell prices are 9 & 19. Obviously, it's a lot of work to gather pendants and convert to scrolls. It's more work still to salvage and look for a human trader. So, despite the greater profitability, sometimes it's more efficient just to merch at 30 and kill more Kournans. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 08:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Farming? As I find them a fairly good way of aquiring scroll for my survivor, does anyone have a good idea of farming kournans for them? The best place I can come up with is A Thorn in Varesh's Side, but does anyone have another idea? Mr J 18:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : Kournans aplenty are found in some of the earlier mish (Venta Cemetery, Kodonur Crossroads) and some of the nearby zones (Sunward Marches, Arkjok Ward, Jahai Bluffs). Often, I find that (when lacking other info), concentrations are highest near bosses. Finally, bounties tend to be offered where the farming is best. Please let us know what you find. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC)